Episode 44
Mom’s Busy, Too, So Quit Complaining about What’s for Dinner (お母さんだって忙しいんだから夕飯のメニューに文句つけるの止めなさい, Okāsan datte isogashiin dakara yūhan no menyū ni monku tsukeru no yamenasai) is the forty-fourth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction After completing their training with Sachan, Katsura and Yorozuya head forth to save Elizabeth, only to face various traps and other ninjas standing in their way. Plot Following the events of the previous episode, Sachan takes the group to the "ninja street" to complete their training. She puts them through a trial, in which they have to buy an adults magazine without being noticed by the customers and the clerk. After displaying her abilities, each member tries to complete the test. Katsura fails to complete the test at the last moment as he spilled some curry, Kagura got dog poop at her uniform as she was crawling, Gin was picked up as he was hiding in a garbage bin and Shinpachi made it through the test because he is ignored by everyone. However, Hattori Zenzou is spying them for the evil Magistrate that has captured Elizabeth, so they will be prepared for their attack. The night arrives and the group attacks the Magistrate's mansion. They create a confusion and manage to enter the main building. After passing various traps, they eventually reach the "final" room, where a trap has been prepared for them by the Shinobi 5, whose members are all former Oniwabanshu. The members are: Idaten no Gou, Bishamonten no Shuwa, Benzaiten Kaoru Waki, Komokuten Matsuo and Zenzou. Zenzou attacks Gin still mad about what happened in Episode 37B, Kaoru attacks Sachan and the rest characters collide with each other. Katsura, Kagura and Shinpachi try to attack with their curry but the enemies use their own curry to hit them successfully, who nulled the Go-Ninjas' attack by eating the curry. However, Katsura has poisoned the curry, so the Shinobi 5 have stomach problems and are unable to fight. Despite their efforts, Katsura and Shinpachi knock them out, while Kagura also has stomach problems because she ate the poisoned curry too. Gin is trying to learn a new move from Zenzou and Sachan is having a fighting talk with Kaoru Maki. The true fight continues a bit later and Zenzou tries to hit Gin from below, while Kaoru is using a paralyzing attack to immobilize Gin. Sachan uses her natto to nullify this attack. Gin manages to hit Zenzou at his butt with his wooden sword and Sachan knocks out Kaoru with her natto. Kagura makes a hasty leave for the bathroom causing some debris to fall on Elizabeth skewing her. However, it turns out that Elizabeth was a doll created by the Magistrate to lure Katsura there. The real Elizabeth had left Katsura because of a fight they had about food. The gang beats up Katsura and the next day he goes on to find Elizabeth. He finds a creature from the same species as Elizabeth but it turns out that it was a male one. Shocked, he continues to search for Elizabeth. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Katsura Kotarou *Elizabeth *Sarutobi Ayame *Hattori Zenzou *Gou (debut) *Shuwa (debut) *Wakikaoru (debut) *Matsuo (debut) Trivia *When Katsura tries to complete Sachan's trial, he shouts "Rouxger". Roux (spice mix) is used to make curry in Japan. This is a parody mix of Roux and Roger. *In Ninja Street, a huge figure of a Ninja Hattori-kun character can be seen. * Before infiltrating the enemy's base to rescue Elizabeth, the team positioned themselves on the roof and Gintoki claimed their team name as "Goninja" ("''Goninja" ''means 5 ninja). Right after that, the Gintama logo is shown on the screen but it has the same "color pattern" as with the Naruto logo. *When the guards are chasing the group, Gin screams to Katsura that he will "Satsugai" him. This is a spoof of the Detroit Metal City manga. *The move Gin and Zenzou try to pull off is "Pegasus Meteor Attack". This is a parody of pegasasu ryusei ken technique from the JUMP anime/manga Saint Seiya. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes